Talk:Sango/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170722140204/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170722141940
Shippō and Kagome have a brother-sister like relationship. More so motherly than sisterly though, for Kagome always gives him treats and snacks, and does things to make him content. In one episode, when everybody is starving, Inuyasha and Shippō fought over the last stick of fish. Inuyasha ended up hitting Shippō, took the last fish, and ate it triumphantly. Kagome willingly gave Shippō her own fish, though she hadn't eaten anything yet. It is shown that he favors her more than the rest, mostly because they are so close. He usually seeks her out when scared or trying to get away from Inuyasha after upsetting him. When Inuyasha isn't around to normally carry her on his back, Shippō would transform into the pink ball and transport her instead. Shippō is always seen with Kagome in almost every situation, except when she and Inuyasha are fighting; that's when he's with Sango, most likely. He will pick Kagome's side over Inuyasha's any day, as seen when he makes remarks about how stupid Inuyasha is for running off to Kikyō. Also, when Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the well and back to her own time, Shippō seemed to be more upset than Inuyasha or Miroku, and said he vowed to never speak to Inuyasha ever again. The promise didn't hold true, because a short time later he came running to Inuyasha for help while being chased by wolves. Shippō is often traveling on Kagome's shoulder when Inuyasha runs. Generally, whenever Kagome goes back to her own time period, Shippō is seen anxiously waiting for her to return at the Well. Sango has taken the role of an older sister/aunt-like figure. The two are usually together when Inuyasha and Kagome are having their fights. Along with Sango, he is disgusted by Miroku's perverted habits. Shippō has great fear of Sango when she's angry, more so than Inuyasha (who is almost constantly in a bad mood); he tends to cower in fear when she snaps. Much like he does to Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship, Shippō tries to convey Sango's feelings of hurt/wrath to Miroku to try and get him to realize what his flirting is doing to Sango. Sango is more likely to scold and point out what Shippō is doing wrong, than Kagome is. Shippō is often worried for Sango when she is injured and continues to fight, though she dismisses it. Sango is generally amused with Shippō and his childish actions or sometimes mature comments. The two genuinely care about each other, and Sango always ends up saving him when Inuyasha focuses more on Kagome. Shippo respects Sango's strength and sense of self-respect, often commenting on her instances of slapstick violence against Miroku's groping, and has become accustomed to them, noting "nice contact" on at least one occasion. Sango and Shippō had a very close relationship; Sango took the role of an older sister/aunt-like figure towards Shippō. The two were usually together when Inuyasha and Kagome were having their fights. Along with Sango, Shippō was disgusted by Miroku's perverted habits. Shippō had great fear of Sango when she's angry, more so than Inuyasha; he tended to cower in fear when she snapped. Much like he did with Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship, Shippō tried to convey Sango's feelings of hurt/wrath towards Miroku to try and get him to realize what his flirting was doing to Sango. Shippō was often worried for Sango when she was injured and continued to fight, though she dismissed it. Sango was generally amused with Shippō and his childish actions and sometimes mature comments. The two genuinely cared about each other, and Sango always ended up saving him when Inuyasha focused more on Kagome. Kagome often treats Shippō like a little brother, bringing him candy from the modern era and forcing Inuyasha to 'sit' whenever he bullies Shippō. She is very protective of Shippō and will defend him if he is in danger of getting killed. Shippō usually turns to Kagome for help when Inuyasha hurts him, when Shippō needs some feminine advice for girl issues, and for most anything. Shippō cares immensely about Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha, and is shown to reprimand Inuyasha when he goes off with Kikyō and orders him to stop hurting Kagome. From time to time, Shippō often stands alone in his defense of Kagome; for example, when Inuyasha explicitly goes off with Kikyō instead of choosing Kagome, Miroku and Sango recommend to Inuyasha that he make a clean break with Kagome, whilst still remaining friends, while Shippō insists that Kagome and Inuyasha belong together. It is shown that Kirara and Shippō are close friends. Whenever the group is heading into battle, Shippō usually rides on Kirara. The two seem able to understand each other rather well, to the point that Shippō might be the second one in which Kirara is closest to in the group minus Sango. Seen in "Kirara Come Home", Shippō keeps an eye on his friend, keeping track of what selfish actions Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku use her for. Sometimes Shippō is seen sleeping with her when they have to sleep outside at night. When Sango spoke of what violent things she would do if she were in Kagome's position, the two held onto each other in fear. Usually when Miroku and Sango ever fight, or Inuyasha and Kagome, Kirara and Shippō are always together. Sometimes when all four of them are fighting over a situation ridiculously, Kirara and Shippō both have to deal with the older ones acting immature. The reason they get along so well may have to do with the fact that they are both demons.